


A Very Wolfstar Christmas

by poemygod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Holiday prompts, Holidays, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poemygod/pseuds/poemygod
Summary: A series of one shots based on Holiday Prompts.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Day One | Tree

Pine bristles brushed against his palm, trailing his fingers through the loose limbs of trees as he walked the path dusted in fresh snow. It was an odd measure of textures; soft and sharp at the same time. Press too hard and they stuck like a needle, but lumped together they created a blanket of greenery. His breath came out in a wispy curl, pulling his hands back in to tuck up into the sleeves of his oversized sweater. 

”What about this one?” The voice made him turn, looking back at Sirius as he gestured to the tree next to him. It stood taller than him, nice and full of thick branches, and Remus wrinkled his nose up. 

**”Where would it go? It’s bigger than the whole flat.”** He teased, turning back around and continuing down the meandering path. The little tree farm had popped up a few days ago and in true Sirius fashion, he’d demanded that they go pick out a tree to decorate their little home. 

”We.. could move the kitchen table?” 

**”Then where would we eat? Don’t say the sofa. You know how I feel.”**

Sirius dropped his hand from where he had been about to respond, letting out an exasperated sigh. Rubbing his gloved hands together, he jogged to catch up to Remus stride, hand looping around his shoulders. There were soft flurries stuck in his dark hair and it made him look like he was right out of one of those cheesy holiday movies that Lily liked to watch. Pink tinged his cheeks and Remus pulled his scarf up a little more to hide the quickly forming blush. 

His eyes lit up as he caught sight of a small tree, short and squat to the ground with the perfect amount of branches for a few ornaments. At school they had only had big trees that towered in the common room and great halls. For years, the Marauders had balanced on each other’s shoulders to help hang ornaments on the highest branches. 

**”What about this one?** He bent slightly, touching at the tree that barely came up past his knee. **”We could put it by the window. Next to the record player you bought.”** Looking up at him with a small smile, Remus could see Sirius thinking about it. Neither of them had ever had anything of their own before. Their first Christmas together outside of school, he knew that the dark-haired boy wanted to make it special. 

Pressing his lips together in a line, he stood slowly and reached his hand out for Sirius’s, glancing around to make sure that no one had fallen them down the path. With the barest tug, their lips met in a cool kiss, smiling as he felt the warmth of his breath as it caught. Leaning back enough that their noses brushed, Remus arched a smooth brow at him. 

**”Well, what do you think?”** The barest hint of teasing hung in his voice as Sirius smiled. 

”It’s perfect.”


	2. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two | Gingerbread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. These don't follow any particular timeline and pull from a lot of my own headcanons.

A bubble of childish laughter echoed through the room, drawing a smile across Remus’s weary face. The moon was only a few days past and while he had recovered well, there was an edge of stiffness and exhaustion that hung in his movements. Sirius was sprawled on the floor at his feet, making happy faces at Harry who was propped in some sort of bouncing contraption. Another babbled giggle escaped from the drooling boy as Sirius moved his hand and a flurry of movement started up again on the coffee table. 

Several gingerbread cookies jumped to life, marching across the wood like a set of toy soldiers. Resting his elbow against the arm rest of the sofa, Remus curled his legs up against the cushions as he relaxed. Subconsciously, his other hand drifted to where Sirius was propped in front of him, nails drifting over his neck delicately before twisting into dark hair. He wrapped long strands over his knuckles methodically as he watched a few of the cookie soldiers as they started towards the house that he’d help Lily put together earlier. 

It was a yearly tradition, even back at Hogwarts. They always got together to bake gingerbread cookies and decorate them with icing and sweets. Charming them to move and dance had been Sirius’s and James idea, while Lily and Remus were content to craft them in a more traditional muggle fashion. Which had inevitable lead them to the Great Cookie War of 1977 (A story for another time). Now that they were adults on their own, Lily had demanded that they maintain the tradition, trying to hold on to some semblance of normal. 

Even if there were more wrinkles around James eyes and a tense set to his wife’s shoulders. Or that Sirius didn’t stray too far from his side. There was also the matter of the babbling baby boy who had managed to turn the Marauders into coddling cooing fools. With the war hanging over them like a guillotine, it was refreshing to know that some things hadn’t changed. 

Closer to the edge, a jaunty dance had broken out, much to Harry’s delight. Excited baby giggles filled the room and he clapped happily at the sugary shimmy of baked goods and icing. The march of troops towards the elaborate house came to a stop, as if they were staging some sort of battle. A gumdrop was launched towards the roof and Remus let out an indignant huff, tugging at his hair gently. 

**”Hey! I spent a lot of time on that.”** There was amusement in his voice as Sirius tipped his head back and grinned at him. 

”Better ready your troops then!” He barked out a laugh, gesturing to another tray of cookies that lay unmoving at the other end of the table. 

When Lily eventually joined them from the kitchen, there were a half dozen dismembered gingerbread cookies strewn across the table in front of the candy-bombed house. A few were still magically dancing to an imaginary tune, but Harry had been pulled from the bouncer at some point when he’d begun to fuss. A slow smile spread across her lips as she looked to the sofa, hands coming up to cover her mouth to keep from making any noise. Quietly, she grabbed James’s new polaroid camera, snapping a picture of the two men curled on the couch, Harry happily snuggled into Remus chest with a transfigured plush gingerbread cookie tucked in his hand.


	3. Tinsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three | Tinsel

The common room was warm and vibrant, the excited laughter from earlier settling into comfortable murmurs between the older students still lingering in little groups. Fairy lights twinkled on the tree looming in the corner, casting a sparkling rainbow up the walls and the bookshelves. Feet propped up against the long table in front of the fire, Remus smiled lazily as he let his head tip back into the plush of the sofa. He felt comfortable and heavy, the butterbeer from earlier warm in his belly and the joint Sirius had rolled for them making him relax more and more. 

Peter was sprawled like a star in the middle of the floor while James and Lily danced slowly to the crooning carols of Bing Crosby playing on a muggle record player. The evening had been spent in merriment. Decorating the tree with handmade garland and ornaments, drinking pilfered alcohol. Sirius had stood on the table and given a riveting performance of ‘Santa Baby’ that had made Remus flush five shades of pink and sink as far as possible into the oversized red and green sweater he was wearing. 

There was loose tinsel stuck in his dark hair and Remus plucked the thin pieces of metal free from where his head was now resting in his lap. His cheeks were rosy with excitement, affection shinning in storm colored eyes. Dusting the strand against his nose, Remus chuckled deeply at the way he wiggled it before reaching up to brush a hand over his neck. He let his fingers slide back into obsidian locks, threading them over his knuckles before letting them unwind in soft ringlets. The moment was serene and sweet; something he would be able to look back on in more difficult times and know what happiness truly was. 

A graceful spin and Lily was behind him, settling her arms around his neck to give him a tight hug and a well-placed kiss on the cheek, a smudge of vibrant lipstick lingering against his skin. His eyes closed for a moment and he let out a long breath, tipping his head against hers. She was humming softly, a tune that he recognized from his childhood. Arms unwinding from his shoulders, Remus felt her lean back before something settled on his head and he blinked in surprise. 

”Silver and gooollld.” Lily teased in a singsong tone as he reached up, fingers landing on a strand of silver tinsel formed into a makeshift crown. Smiling, he shook his head and it settled more comfortably against his tawny hair, sparked gold by the glow of the flames. James deftly tugged her into another hold, moving together as the song changed. Sirius sat up quickly, bounding from the couch as though he’d been struck with a bolt of energy. Offering his hand to him, he smiled brightly and Remus felt his breath catch in his throat. 

”Dance with me.” It caught him by surprise, looking around the room quickly. The smattering of other students had dispersed up to their rooms at some point, leaving the close-knit group of friends alone in the dying light of the fire. A soft smile pulled along his lips and he nodded, reaching to take the other boy’s hand. Fingers curling over his, Remus let himself be pulled up as Sirius settled a hand at his hip. His palm came up to rest at his shoulder, sliding until his fingers had found the soft skin of his neck under his loose hair. The dying embers in the hearth painted the room in shadows, only illuminated by the sparkle of the tree as they swayed together to the gentle music. 

He pulled him in closer and he let their foreheads rest together, feeling the crown of tinsel shift against his head. The fading light made the silver strands glimmer against his hair, Sirius’s hand slipping along the small of his back as he placed a delicate kiss to the corner of his mouth. Eyes closed, he missed the snap of James polaroid camera, too focused on the warm feeling of breath on his lips as another kiss was pressed to the curve of his smile. 

”Love you, Moony.” The words were almost silent, felt more than heard. Warmth spread through him and Remus leaned back enough that he could look at him fully, searching his face. Eyes like the sea met his, sparkling with the Christmas lights and something more. There were times when he worried that Sirius would realize he wasn’t worth it; that loving him was too dangerous. Crosby’s voice melding with the crackle of the fire, his worries faded, wrapped up in the slow dance that made his head spin. Lost in the comfort of his touch and the overwhelming love lingering in the other boy’s gaze, Remus couldn’t help but believe him. 

**”Love you too, Pads.”** It fell off his lips softly, melding into a warm kiss as Sirius pulled him impossibly closer and for a moment, the world felt right.


	4. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four | Fireplace

He was five when he lost his faith in god. Two years of transformations, walking through hell and back, had left him broken and lost. Abandoned by his mother’s religion. He didn’t tell her, ever the quiet obedient child. Which was why he never questioned each year at Christmas when she dutifully put up her nativity set above the fireplace. 

Each piece had its place, centered around the virgin-born child. They were nothing special; nondescript wood figures carved by her great-grandfather years before he was born. Passed down to her by her mother, it was a tradition that was important to Hope Lupin. She had explained once that it reminded her to be thankful for everything they had been blessed with through the year. 

As a child who spent two days a month in agony from a disease that had been forced on him, Remus didn’t understand. How could an all loving deity curse someone so young to suffer? 

He didn’t believe, but when his mother asked, he always helped her with setting up the nativity. They would attend service each Christmas Eve and he would sing the hymns and the carols faithfully by her side. Remus may not have put much worth in religion, but he loved his mother. Even when she broke out her dusty family bible and read the Christmas story. 

Remus could recite the verses by rote well into adulthood. They would sit tucked together around the hearth and she would read, the fire crackling along with the dulcet tones of his mother’s voice. 

Staring at the empty mantle in the flat of Dulwich Village, he tugged the knit blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it snug around his shoulders. It had been a gift from his mom when they’d moved in. The smell of smoke and Sirius’s cologne lingered in the material, burying his face into it as he tried not to let the prickle of tears slip down his cheeks. 

Christmas was meant to be special; spent with loved ones. That joy was gone for him. Stolen by the death eaters who had attacked his family home and left him an orphan of war. Anything he could have had to remember them had been destroyed in the fire; just another in the long list of things that the dark lord had taken from him. 

The touch of a hand to his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts, looking up to find Sirius in front of him. His smile faltered at the unshed tears in amber eyes, fingers moving to brush against the crest of his cheek. 

”Thinking about them again?” Brow furrowing at the solemn nod, he climbed onto the couch beside him and glanced at the glowing embers in the hearth. “I have something that might help.” Sirius pulled his bag up from the floor, tugging a small wooden box from inside and settled it in his lap. Remus looked down at it curiously, exhaling slowly as his fingers moved over the simple lid. There was a fleur de lis design etched into the material and his finger caught in the soft slope before he lift it to examine the boxes contents. 

His breath caught in his throat, hand shaking as he reached in to pull out a simple carved figure. Trembling fingers ran over the wooden form of the Christ child, resting in a manger. There were others nestled in the box and he looked up at Sirius with wide eyes, trying to get his thoughts to focus. **”…How?”**

”It’s not the original set.” He said quickly, reaching into the box to pull out another of the figures. “I asked Lily to help me find one similar to your moms. Thought it might help… I don’t know.” Worry had sunk into his tone, afraid that he had done more hurt than help. Thin arms wrapped around him, Remus burying his face into his shoulder as he finally let go of his hold on his grief, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

**”Thank you.”** He mumbled brokenly, clinging to him for a moment and Sirius reached to tip his chin, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

”Let’s set it up on the mantle. I got some garland and we can put on your mom’s favorite record.” There was a moment of pause before Remus nodded, a sad smile pulling at the corner of his lips. He didn’t have god or religion, or even the steadfast theology that his mother had believed in. Instead, he found his faith in the curve of a grin and the gentle affection of touch that Sirius provided, knowing that he would forever worship at the altar of love they had built.


	5. Stocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five | Stocking

Chewing at his thumb nail, Remus stared at the fireplace as if he could see through it if he tried hard enough. His leg bounced against the sofa restlessly until his mother clamped a hand down on his thigh and he jumped slightly, head whipping to look at her. 

”Stop biting your nails. I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” She gave him a reproachful look, but it was quickly followed by a smile and he let his hand drop away sheepishly, teeth sinking into his lower lip instead. Hope let out a soft sigh as she stood, heading to the kitchen where his father was still at the table reading the paper. “Are you worried? It’s not like we haven’t met Sirius before.” 

He didn’t know how to answer the question. Things were different now and while he had talked to his mother about it before, Remus wasn’t sure if she fully understood the conversation. Coming out to her had set into motion a rift between the Lupin family. Confrontation was avoided at all costs and while his father was a fairly relaxed man, Lyall Lupin had a stubborn streak only rivaled by his son. 

There had been choice words exchanged; confusion and hurt, but no anger or malice. _Your life is already so difficult. Why would you make things harder on yourself?_ _**It’s not a choice, dad.**_ His father only wanted what was best, but the message was clear. Why couldn’t he just be normal? 

Swallowing hard, the twinkle of Christmas lights on the tree drew him back to the present and Remus stood, still twitching with anticipation as he followed into the kitchen. **”Mom, dad. We need to talk about something before Sirius gets here.”** He paused, working up the words and the nerve to dive back into the topic years later. They both looked at him expectantly and he inhaled slowly to speak, clearing his throat once before inhaling again. 

**”I wanted him to come for Christmas because Sirius is more than a friend. He’s… we’re dating, I guess.”** A bright flush crossed his cheeks as he spoke, dipping his head as nerves got the better of him. He couldn’t look up to meet their eyes, too worried he might see something there that would hurt too much. 

”Well, we knew that sweetie.” His head snapped up at his mother’s words. She hadn’t even looked up from where she was making tea and his father was still staring at the paper, sipping his coffee. 

**”What do you mean.. you knew?”** There was disbelief and confusion in his voice, looking between them as if it was some kind of joke. 

”Sirius owled me over the summer and asked to talk. We met in Diagon Alley while you and your mother picked up a few things. He asked for my permission to date you. Very proper like.” His dad smiled at that, turning the page of the Prophet as if they were discussing the weather. “Seemed like something he’d have done for his family, but I think it was more than that.” A shrug was given and Remus thought he must be dreaming, because he’d never seen his father so cavalier about the topic at hand. 

”I gave my blessing, not that he needed it, but I’m happy you feel comfortable enough to tell us.” He didn’t realize his father had moved, the well of panic from earlier having dissipated into some unknown emotion he wasn’t able to place. Firm arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug and Remus clutched at him, desperate for some sort of confirmation that he was real. “I just want you to be happy, Remus. Of course I worry, but you’ve always been strong…” 

Another set of arms joined the embrace and Remus practically collapsed into the hold of his parents. Never would he have imagined that they would have supported him so easily. A knock at the door broke the serene moment and he pulled back, swallowing hard against the well of emotions blocking his throat. 

Each step to the door soothed his shaking hands, pulling it open to Sirius’s brilliant grin. He swept in quickly, an arm snaking around Remus’s waist and lifting him in an excited hug. A bubble of laughter escaped him, hands cupping the side of his neck as he sat him down. **”I’m so happy you’re here!”** The kiss the dark haired boy gave him was quick, but it still caused him to blush, taking a half step back as his parents joined them. 

”Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. Thank you for letting me come to Christmas. I feel bad imposing on the Potter’s so much.” He offered Lyall a handshake, leaning to press a kiss to Hope’s cheek after. Remus smiled, shaking his head at him. Always the charmer. 

They settled into quiet conversation after his things had been put away in Remus room, joining his parents in the living room. In traditional Lupin fashion, his mother quickly took over, putting them to work to finish decorating the house. The mantle was nearly done, retrieving the hangers for the stockings from a box and setting them up. He paused as Hope added a fourth and Remus tipped his head at her curiously. 

”Sirius, I have an early gift for you.” Motioning him over, she offered him a small package wrapped in red tissue paper. Remus paused in hanging the stockings, fingers moving over the soft material in his hand as he watched. Offering a shrug at the other boys questioning glance, he couldn’t discern much from his mother’s cheshire smile. The paper was quickly disposed of and Sirius unfolded a red stocking, his smile growing as he traced the golden S that had been stitched into the material. 

Hope had made each of their stockings by hand, designing them to match their owner. The one in Remus’s hand had soft metallic gold lines and filigrees surrounding a large bronze R, added after he was put into Gryffindor. Sirius’s was similar, but instead of the intricate fleur de lis design, his mother had stitched broad gold stripes over the red material to create a unique crosshatching. 

”Welcome to the family. You always have a place here.” She reached a hand out to rest against his and Sirius swept her up into a hug. Remus knew how much the sentiment meant to him, quietly memorizing the moment so that he could look back on it later and remember the love and affection surrounding them. Pulling from the embrace, they hung the stockings on the mantle and Remus felt a tentative tug as an arm smoothed over his back. 

Leaning into the taller boy, he let out a long breath, relaxing as the fire crackled in front of them. Remus heard Sirius inhale, the sort one took when they were about to speak and he waited for the words to come. 

”Thank you.” 

**”For what?”** He tipped his head at him curiously, the pure adoration and happiness shinning in storm cloud eyes making his breath catch. 

”For sharing your family with me.” 

Remus paused for a moment, contemplating him and wondering how he had gone so long without knowing what this kind of love was like. The fire painted shadows over his face, stark relief on sharp cheekbones and a crooked grin that held more than affection on its curve. It was a promise, a calling. Begging him to lean in and seal the secrets they shared with a kiss. Smiling, he shook his head and let out a soft chuckle, hand finding his hip as he leaned to rest his head on his shoulder. 

**”You are my family, Pads.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got away from me length wise. I've been trying to keep them at around 500 words, but I found a stride and a story in this one and went with it.


	6. Wrapping Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six | Wrapping Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding this note at the end of all of my HP fanfics from now on.
> 
> This is a safe space. I do not support JK Rowling and condemn her transphobic statements and views on sex and gender identity. As a person of the LGBTQ+ community, I support the rights of transgender and nonbinary people to be called by their chosen pronouns, to be treated fairly and equally, and to be respected for their choices and expression of who they are. If you support JKR or her beliefs, please do not read, leave kudos, or comment on my writing.

”Is this right?” 

Remus looked up at the misshapen package that Sirius was holding, arching a brow at the mess of tape and ribbon. Opening his mouth to respond, he inhaled but paused, tipping his head before taking in another breath. **”What… is it?”**

Turning the gift over in his hand, the other boy frowned, looking down at it before turning his gaze back up to Remus. 

”What do you mean ‘what is it’? It’s the gift you gave me to wrap!” 

The indignance in his voice made Remus press his lips together in a firm line, doing his best to not smile. A laugh was already threatening to fall off his tongue as he held out a hand for the gift. There was a pause, as if Sirius didn’t want to hand it over, but he relented and placed the ‘present’ in his upturned palms with a crunch. The paper had been tented and collapsed once the weight shifted. 

**”How did you manage this? It’s a box, Sirius!”** He asked incredulously, looking from the package in his hands up to the dark haired man. It was more amusing than anything, but he could see the sink in bright eyes, biting harder at the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. 

”I don’t know! I’ve never wrapped things. Not like this! Why couldn’t we get some of that self-wrapping paper they have in Diagon Alley?” Sirius wrapped his arms over his chest, looking for all intents and purpose like a petulant child who was being scolded. 

There was no stopping the soft laugh that escaped and he quickly tried to cover it as a cough, hand coming up to hide the smile threatening to spread across his lips. **”Sirius, they don’t sell that at the shop in town. Besides, it’s more fun this way. It-“**

”I swear to merlin, Remus, if you say it builds character I will chew your slippers tonight.” 

**”….Well it does.”**

A yelp sounded through the room as Sirius scrambled up, tackling him into the pile of paper and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing anymore. He rubbed his nose into his cheek and Remus smiled, hands sliding down his side to settle at his hips. **”Fine, fine! If you ask nicely, I’ll teach you to wrap properly. Or we could just charm the paper….”**

Sirius leaned back from where he was hovering over his body, hands on either side of his head against the floor. His stare made Remus flush, soft chuckles making his shoulders shake. “Are you telling me… that we could have already charmed the paper?! Why didn’t you!” 

An almost sheepish look overtook his features, pink tinging his cheeks as he swallowed slowly before answering. 

**”I really wanted to watch you struggle…”** He mumbled, instantly regretting the admission as Sirius grabbed his sides and gave a squeeze, tickling him. **”NOOO!”** Laughter erupted from him, writhing underneath him as he continued to tickle along his ribs. Eventually, after much begging on Remus’s part, he relented, letting out a chuckle and leaning over him. 

Dark hair framed his face and Remus reached up, hands curling against his neck as he leaned down to steal his breath with a kiss. Fingers inched along his sides again, moving lower and hooking into the material of his shirt. Pulling back, storm cloud eyes met amber, heat sparking between them as he sucked in a sharp breath. 

**”Wrapping can wait?”** His voice was lower than normal, tipping on the edge of husky. Sirius grinned at him and Remus felt his entire face turn red at the implication that smile held. 

”Wrapping can wait.” He mumbled, leaning in to catch his lips again and a hummed moan melded into the press. 

It wasn’t until much later that the presents got wrapped, the paper charmed to fit perfectly to each package, with ribbons and bows decorating them. They even charmed the designs to move and dance. Remus still believed that the muggle method was better, but Sirius whispered something about how to use the leftover ribbons in his ear, thoroughly distracting him for the rest of the night.


	7. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven | Cookies

”James Potter if you steal one more cookie I will kick you out of this house into the snow!” 

The sound of Euphemia Potter’s voice was followed quickly by scrambling feet coming from the kitchen before James emerged in the doorway of the dining room, pushing his glasses back up from where they had slipped down his nose. Remus didn’t even look up from where he was rolling out dough. The apron he’s wearing was clearly borrowed, ‘Beaters beat it better’ stitched across the chest. 

**”You got caught.”**

”I got caught…” 

**”You owe me two galleons.”** Remus said offhandedly to Sirius, who grumbled and moved to slip the money into his pocket. A scoffed breath came from James as he flumped down into a chair at the table, disrupting the jars of sprinkles in front of him. Peter hurried to keep them from falling over and spilling the little decorations across the wood into the dough. 

”You made bets on me? Bad form, Moony.” He reached to steal a piece of the cookie dough, earning him a smack from Remus. Shaking out the sting from his hand and glaring at the other boy, James settled back into the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. “How come you get to help?” 

**”Because your mom loves me best. And I don’t get flour all over the kitchen floor by trying to levitate the container across the room.”**

”That happened once!” 

Sirius laughed as he passed a cookie cutter over to Remus, shaking his head at the way his voice went shrill, making Peter flinch. The Potter’s had been kind enough to invite the other boys over to visit during the holidays. They would all be home with their families for Christmas and Euphemia insisted that they cram as many activities in during their short time together. 

Happy laughter came from the kitchen, James smiling broadly as Lily came to join them, bearing a plate of cooled cookies. “Your mom says you can decorate these, but no eating yet.” Setting them in front of James, she ruffled a hand in his hair before moving to help Remus with cutting out the next batch. 

”Well what fun is that!” Despite his complaints, James began to spread icing on them at the same that Peter reached for some. Carols echoed from the record player in the living room as they worked, Lily and Remus the only two of the group allowed into the kitchen. At one point, they left the other three alone to decorate. 

Sirius snuck in finally, Euphemia quickly trying to shoo him out, but he held his hands up innocently. “I’m just here to borrow Remus for a smoke!” The other boy blinked, tipping his head as he tugged off the apron and left it on the counter before he followed him out into the cold. 

Snowflakes floated in the sky, fluffy and delicate in the chilly evening air. The sun had set hours ago, but the lights on the house illuminated the yard. Sirius stopped at the edge of the back patio and Remus watched him for a moment, smiling as white flakes clung in his dark hair. Coming up behind him, he let his arms slip around his middle, resting his chin on his shoulder and inhaling deeply. 

He half expected a cigarette to be passed to him, but instead Sirius pulled away and he frowned before he turned, a mischievous grin on his lips. 

**”You’re going to get me kicked out of the kitchen.”** Remus laughed softly, glancing down at the plate of cookies that the dark haired boy held. He took a step forward, giving him a better view, and he paused as he saw the shape of the cookies. His smile turned soft, warm at the edges despite the way his breath condensed in the air in front of him. 

Stars and Moons. 

”Made these special for me and you. Since it’s our first Christmas, you know… together.” Sirius’s voice was quiet, a tender note of affection hanging in the air between them as he offered one to him. Remus took the cookie, still slightly warm, closing the short distance that separated them. Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss to his lips, lingering in the warm space of shared breaths. 

**”Thank you, but Mrs. Potter will put you in the dog house if she finds out you took cookies.”**

”Nah, she loves me more than James.” 

At that very moment, a loud bang echoed from inside the house behind them, swiftly followed by Euphemia’s voice. 

”JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER. WHY IS THERE FROSTING ON MY CEILING!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a safe space. I do not support JK Rowling and condemn her transphobic statements and views on sex and gender identity. As a person of the LGBTQ+ community, I support the rights of transgender and nonbinary people to be called by their chosen pronouns, to be treated fairly and equally, and to be respected for their choices and expression of who they are. If you support JKR or her beliefs, please do not read, leave kudos, or comment on my writing.


	8. Naughty or Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 | Naughty or Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW and contains smut.

The trail of fingers down his side made him inhale slowly, eyes falling closed as he let his head tip back into the pillow. Soft lashes dusted his cheeks, faint pink blush painting his skin rosy even in the darkness of the room. Taking in a shaky breath, Remus squirmed with all the restraint of someone who was getting tired of being teased. 

His hips lift slowly as talented digits moved to trace patterns over the scars decorating the line of his hipbone. A moan hung on his tongue, honey warm and melodic, begging to be pulled free to fill the air around them. Sirius lips curved into a smile that made his toes curl in anticipation. It was sharp at the edges but smoothed sweet along the bow of his pout, his teeth catching in plump flesh as he leaned in closer. 

”You’re being so good, Moony. Wouldn’t want you to be put on the Naughty list…” The huskiness of his tone made him take in a long breath; his voice much closer than he thought, right by his ear. Remus felt heat spark through his spine, excitement making his stomach turn the same way it had the first time they kissed. Better than butterflies, better than the first bite of Honeyduke’s chocolate. 

Sirius lit his skin aflame with each delicate touch, the skim of calloused fingers across his stomach making heat spiral through his veins, roaring to life like wild fire. Voracious in its nature, he had always been like that. All-consuming and vibrant, the true embodiment of his namesake. 

A kiss found the thrum of his pulse point, moving to the dip of his collarbone as he traversed the terrain of his skin. Each scar had a story, pieced together like a star map that he could chart by memory. Spanning the constellations of his chest, Sirius fingers found the galaxies at his waist, digits delving at the juncture of hip and thigh. A squeeze made him gasp, resisting the urge to lift into the hold as his lips betrayed him, letting his words spill out with reckless abandon. 

**”Pads, please…”** There was a hint of neediness that he tried to capture with his teeth, latching them onto his lower lip. His hands tensed, trying to reach and grasp, desperate to feel the smooth expanse of his back under his palm. Red silk halted his movement, looped in the headboard to keep him from moving. Sirius only chuckled, deep and breathy somewhere next to his navel, making the hair along his thigh stand on end. 

The sudden teasing press of fingers along the curve of his ass drew a moan from his lips as Sirius mumbled a spell and he felt warmth flood him. Curses tumbled out of him, unable to keep from shifting underneath him restlessly. Eyes opening, he watched the shift of a dark head across his stomach, gasping at a sharp nip just over the scar that covered the full expanse of his left hip. There would be a bruise in the morning, something that he’d be able to feel each time he moved. 

Kisses followed the curve of his ribs, ticklish in nature, flaring heat over his skin. Golden hair clinging to his shoulders as his head rolled to the side, shifting to catch the laugh off his lips as he moved over him. The grip of his palm on his thigh was firm and present, drawing a whimper out of the depths of his throat. 

”Be good, Moony. Say it again.” Sirius’s grin melded into the kiss, fingers pressed, teasing and firm as he shifted his leg. Skin skimming skin, the curve of Remus knee settled around his hip. Grey eyes nearly black with lust met amber, mischievous glee dancing with arousal as he rocked tantalizingly slow. 

**”Please please please…”** It fell off his lips like a prayer, hail mary’s punctuated by the needy press of kisses. Hips rocked on his inhale, pressure and heat blending into blinding pleasure as Sirius buried his face into the curve of his neck. Sweat prickled across flushed skin, each rock drawing heated breaths to mingle in the shared space of whimpers and moans. Teeth and tongue found a home against his throat, carving out the secrets of love and affection against the pale column. 

It was a dance of groping hands and shuttered breaths, familiar and rhythmic. They fit together, gasping breaths with each roll of hips until they were both panting and desperate. Bodies pressed tight until the tension of release snapped between them, Sirius’s frame sinking heavy over his. 

A beat passed, groaning at the warm weight and turning to press his lips to a sweaty forehead, nosing at dark hair stuck against his temple. Sirius raised a hand, carefully releasing his wrists and Remus let his arms fall with a deep groan, slinking them around his back to trace the line of his shoulder blades. 

”Mmm, I’d say you’re definitely on the nice list, Moony.” 

His eyes were already closed, a sleepy chuckle coming from somewhere deep in his sternum. Shifting off of him, Sirius reached for the blankets, pulling them up and settling in close. His arm slipped over the other man’s stomach, fingers curling at his hip as a warm drowsiness settled over them. There was a slow inhale, as if Remus was going to saw something, dark brow arching as he sat up enough to look down at him. Eyes still shut, a coy lazy smile had spread across his lips. 

**”Pads… pretty sure we’re both on the naughty list.”**


	9. Advent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine | Advent

”Muggle traditions are daft.” James muttered, cringing as two glares were leveled at him from across the table. He had enough sense to look properly chastised, going back to working to piece together the long paper chain that trailed onto the floor. 

There were pinecones and glitter smattered across the wood, all sorts of crafting creations littering the space as Remus reached to help Peter clean glue out of his hair. Sirius had only managed to string half a length of popcorn garland, eating the other half of the kernels. Lily was working on one out of cranberries, but stopped as she saw the empty bowl. 

”If you eat it all, we won’t have enough to decorate the tree!” She chastised, stealing it back and tossing a pinecone at him. He caught it deftly, making a face at her and yelping as another beamed him upside the head. 

”Bad form, Evans! Prongs get your girl!” 

Remus rolled his eyes, a smile dimpling his cheek as it turned up at the edges. His hands were fast at work, methodically piecing together ornaments. James kicked his feet up on the table, dislodging the linked loops of paper he had been working on. 

”You two promised us a surprise if we helped you make all this junk.” There was a chorus of frustration from the other boys, even if Peter still had his fingers stuck against his head. Some glitter had ended up in the glue (probably Sirius’s doing) and he was trying to put pompom balls onto one of the pinecone trees with just one hand. Lily paused, nodding and grabbing her bag from under the table. 

They were right. She and Remus had asked them to do some Christmas activities from their childhood, with the promise of muggle treats as a reward. He recognized the boxes as soon as she had them out, setting aside the candle he was wrapping with burlap to take one from her hands. The other three boys leaned up, trying to figure out what the surprise was. She handed them each one of the cardboard packages with perforated doors on the front. 

”What are these? You promised candy, Lily…” James voice was more whine than anything and the look Lily gave him made even Remus cringe. 

**”It’s called an Advent calendar.”** He injected quickly, taking pity on his friend before his girlfriend cut a hole through his stomach with her glare. **”You open one of the compartments each day and there is a piece of chocolate inside.”** Slipping a finger against the cut line of the door marked with the number one, he pulled it open carefully and popped out the little pre-shaped candies that was stuck in the plastic. 

Three sets of eyes widened, fingers hurrying to open their own calendars and pull out the treat that was waiting inside. Remus chuckled and set the sweet on his tongue, humming happily at the warm richness that began to melt in his mouth. Lily laughed, gathering up everything they had made and put them in a box that was already halfway full. 

Sirius moved to settle into the seat next to him, leaning against Remus shoulder, who had started to thread yarn through dried orange slices. “What’s all this stuff for anyways?” There was a smudge of chocolate on the corner of his mouth tempting Remus to reach up and steal it away with his tongue, but he resisted the urge. Just barely. 

**”Advent. It’s a muggle religious celebration.”** He knew it was a loose explanation, but the others had never been interested in the religious side of muggle history. Neither he or Lily were practicing, but there were some traditions that just made being away from home a little easier. Remus finished working on the candles and set them into the tray that Lily had already decorated. **”We’ll light a candle every Sunday and decorate the little tree up in our dorm tonight. My mom and I used to decorate one outside. That’s why we were trying to use things that were safe for animals to eat. Or Padfoots.”** He teased, reaching over to flick a few popcorn crumbs off of his shirt. 

”I was peckish.” The pout he put on begged to be kissed and Remus couldn’t resist a second time. He leaned over and caught the corner of his mouth with his own, grinning at the surprised look on the dark haired boys face. 

**”Come on. Let’s get you a snack and help get Peter’s hands out of his hair before he ends up bald.”**


	10. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten | Snowball Fight
> 
> Sirius always starts them, but Remus finishes them.

The first throw catches him completely by surprise. 

Walking back to the castle with Lily, Remus had enjoyed a quiet afternoon in Hogsmeade with her perusing the new books that had come in at Tome’s and Scrolls. The other Marauders had been content to go on to Zonkos without him, eagerly discussing the new pranks they’d be able to pull with the new version of the Hiccough Sweets that were coming out. Things had been peaceful, quiet even… 

Which is why it makes complete sense when a snowball hits him in the back of the head and nearly sends him sprawling on the ground. 

Familiar laughter breaks out behind them and he rubs a mittened hand into his hair as he turns. Sirius, naturally, is quickly packing another ball of snow as James hurls one at Lily. Her indignant squeal makes him flinch and he lets out a yelped ‘Hey!’ as she jumps behind him for cover. 

**”That’s not fair! You can’t use me just because I’m taller than you!”**

”I can and I will! Look out!” 

Her warning comes a second too late as another white projectile hits him in the chest. James lets out a whoop of victory, throwing his arms up into the air. Peter is timidly packing snowballs next to them, a pile beginning to grow as they each prep for their next throw. 

**”Parley!”** Remus tosses his hands up as he calls across the distance between them and Sirius waves a hand at James to stop. The two have been fascinated with pirates since Lily gave them ‘Treasure Island’ to read. It’s a decent enough distraction, at least for the moment. **”There’s three of you and only two of us! How is this a fair fight?”**

This apparently calls for a conference among the other boys, circling together and bending their heads in as they speak quietly. Which is more than enough time for Remus to drop his hands behind his back and slip his wand free from his coat sleeve. **”When I say run…”**

”Got it.” Lily mumbles back quietly, clearly onto the plan of attack that has been set into motion. Beside them, a snow drift begins to carefully shift, the shapes packing into spherical shapes as the pair silently work the charms to craft their icy weapons. The trio seems to come to some sort of conclusion, Sirius clapping a hand against James back as if they’ve masterminded the perfect solution to the question at hand. 

”Peter isn’t really a third member because he’s just making snowballs, not throwing. Besides, Lily’s got a better arm than him anyways.” James rattles off, shrugging his shoulders. He makes sure to throw a wink at the red head, who dutifully rolls her eyes even though they’ve been dating for the last year. 

**”That still leaves us undermanned when it comes to making snowballs. Doesn’t solve the problem of the fair fight, no matter how good she throws.”** There’s a pause before two dark heads lean together to consider this dilemma. How none of them have noticed the piles of snowballs quickly forming around them, Remus isn’t sure, but he doesn’t question it. **”I suggest a solution. You can keep Peter on your team, if Lily and I can conjure snowballs. It’s only fair.”**

Remus watches as they consider the idea, thankful that they don’t notice the pile of snowballs that is slowly beginning to lift to hover over them. Having Lily on his team is a definite advantage. They think alike in so many ways that it’s no surprise to see her one step ahead of him. 

”Sounds like a fair deal!” Sirius calls back, a smug grin on his face and Remus knows he believes they still have the upper hand. He tosses a snowball up and down, catching it deftly and there is a certain debonair swagger to his movements. Ever predictable. “To the winner go the spoils!” 

”On the count of three!” James mocks a salute, readying himself with a snowball and Remus chances a glance at Lily. Their pile is nothing compared to the avalanche of snow that is about to fall down around them and it’s hard to keep himself from smiling. “One! Two! Three!” 

**”Go.”** There’s no need to run as Lily flicks her wand and hundreds of snowballs cascade down around the other boys. James manages to toss his before he is pummeled and it takes Sirius by surprise, trying to run but unable to escape the growing pile that buries them. Poor Peter is the true victim, letting out a scream as the barrage continues. 

It’s only a few seconds, but by the time the last snowball falls, the boys are completely covered, buried up to their necks in snow. Laughter breaks out on the path, Remus bent over and bracing his hands against his knees as Lily uses his shoulder for support. 

”That’s cheating!” James yells through chattering teeth, struggling to escape the pile of snow by wiggling ferociously. Sirius is doing the same, but Remus catches the heat in his gaze and it makes his smile go a little wider. There’s appreciation in a prank well done. 

**”Not true. You said we could use magic to conjure snowballs. You didn’t put any other stipulations on it.”** Remus bends a little further, picking up a handful of snow and packing it into a tight round shape. Walking closer, he smirks as the struggling continues and James is curses him out. His eyes are focus on Sirius as he lobs the snowball, chuckling as it lands on dark hair and spills down over his face. Winking at him, Remus rejoins Lily and they turn to continue down the path towards the castle. 

There is a sound from behind them, almost like a growl, quickly followed by the heavy footfalls of running. “REMUS JOHN LUPIN!” Lily’s eyes go wide and despite the tackle that is heading his way, Remus can’t help his wide grin. 

**”Time to run!”**


	11. Ornaments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven | Ornaments

Thin fingers plucked up a delicate round bulb, looping a hook through the ring at the top. Setting it aside, Remus methodically repeated the process with the others in the box until they are all laid out on the table. There weren’t many ornaments to hang, but the tree wasn’t very big so it didn’t really matter. With lights and tinsel, it already looked full and decorated. Humming to himself, he crisscrossed his legs and relaxed on the floor, leaning back on his hands. 

Christmas felt weird not being with his friends at Hogwarts or with his family. Lily and James were spending it together; their first holiday as a married couple. Peter was with his mom, but working late nights, so he wasn’t available to get together on a whim. They were all busy with Order business at one point or another, which meant that the normal realm of Christmas traditions were put on hold for the time being. 

The tree had sat baren for the first few days when they brought it home, until Sirius got fed up while Remus was at work and did the lights. A few days later, Remus had done the tinsel when he was lonely and Sirius was on an Order mission. (Quite the pair). Christmas wasn’t far off and it felt silly to keep waiting to put on the ornaments, but the box had still sat untouched for days. 

It was a rare day off for him from the bookshop that he worked at in town and instead of mope around all day (Sirius was on another Order mission), Remus had decided that today was it. He’d put up the ornaments and the tree could be decorated, that way when Sirius finally got home, he’d have a nice surprise waiting for him. 

Which was of course when the worry set in. Would it upset the other boy that he’d finished decorating the tree without him? They hadn’t seen each other very much in the last week between work and missions… 

Flopping back on the floor, he closed his eyes and flung an arm over his face, hiding it from the dying light. With a long exhale, he pushed the invasive thoughts from his mind, trying to relax. 

He must have drifted off at some point, because he woke up when Sirius gently nudged his shoulder, smiling down at him in the dark of their flat. **”Hey… when’d you get home?”** His voice was gruff, arms sliding across the floor as he stretched them up over his head. 

”Just walked in. Were you decorating the tree?” For a moment, he swore he heard sadness in his voice, but when he looked up, all he saw was a smile. Shrugging as he sat up, Remus rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as he looked at the table covered in ornaments. 

**”Didn’t feel right without you.”** Sirius smiled at him and suddenly things didn’t seem so dire anymore. Chewing at his lower lip, the dark haired boy joined him on the floor, settling in close as he reached over to pick up the closest ornament. **”It’s like 2am, Pads. Don’t you want to go to bed?”**

He shook his head, placing the first bauble on the tree before passing one to Remus, kissing his cheek softly. His words were close to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “I’ve missed you. I wanna do this. “


	12. Scarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve | Scarf

His breath spiraled out in curling wisps, staring up at the sky as day faded into dusk. The clouds painted the sky in heavy grays against the vibrant pinks and reds along the horizon that bled into soft purple. Snow hung heavily on the edges, ready to fall at any moment. Inhaling slowly, Remus closed his eyes and held it in his chest for a moment. 

It took longer for the ache to form just under his sternum, sucking in a breath after several minutes. The chill of the air hit his lungs like the splash of lake water during a late-night swim. Relief came as he took in another, letting it wash over him as memories flooded his mind, synapses firing rapidly as they played like a slideshow behind his lashes. 

_Four heads huddled together over a stretch of parchment, wands moving across the ink as it spread like a river. Late nights squeezing into one bed to share sweets and stories, laughter ringing out well into the early morning. Storm cloud eyes meeting amber across the table in the great hall, only to glance away before lingering for too long. Feather light touches and missed opportunities._

_Stolen liquor and smokes, perched precariously on the roof of Gryffindor tower. Star gazing and memorizing more than just constellations._

Darkness greets his gaze as he opened his eyes to stare up at the same nighttime sky, swallowing hard against the emotion that was stuck in his throat. Hogwarts had been his home for so many years; the only place that he had felt safe to be himself. Being there felt surreal. Walking the halls that had formed him into a man was like stepping back in time. 

He would see James in every mischievous glance of young students; sneaking around corners and skipping classes. Trips down memory lane stole his time, contemplating the ‘what ifs’ and ‘could have beens’. 

Another sigh left him, watching it condense as snow clung to his cheeks. His hands came up, fingers smoothing over the soft worn material of the scarf looped around his neck. The yarn was thread-bare in some places, well-loved where he knit his knuckles into the loops without thought. A habit that had bred out of the need for comfort and memory, clinging to a past haunted by the ghosts of past happiness. 

Of two boys standing in the same spot, watching the same sky and making promises they’d never be able to keep. 

_”I made this for you.” The words took him by surprise, looking over at Sirius with wide eyes, a package loosely wrapped in tissue paper in his hands. Taking it carefully, he unfolded it with delicate fingers made for teasing, arching a brow at the knitted scarf._

_**”You made this?”** Remus voice was soft, skimming the maroon material in awe. **”When did you learn to knit?”**_

_Beater calloused hands reached out, picking up the gift and looping it over the tawny haired boys neck. “Last year. I wanted to make you a gift, so I asked Marlene to teach me.” He paused, still holding the ends of the scarf, smiling at him nervously. “Do you like it?”_

_His own hands moved down the material, gripping softly at the other boys wrists, thumb brushing soft skin as he gave a squeeze. **”I love it, Pads.”**_

The memory slipped from his grasp, digits still weaving into the faded fibers as he chased away the fleeting feeling of joy, filling his lungs with the crisp night air once more before heading back up towards the castle.


	13. Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen | Carols

Madam Rosmerta was highly regarded amongst the student population of Hogwart’s. Naturally, the people of Hogsmeade loved her as the joyful proprietor of the Three Broomsticks. But the students? To them, she was a goddess. 

Her full happy laugh filled the bar during the school trips, teasing the older students who tried to order alcohol when the professors weren’t looking. The boys tried to flirt with her, the girls wanted to be like her (or flirt too, depending on the girl). Rosmerta held a special place in her heart for the kids. 

Especially the gaggle of boys that were normally huddled together at one of the tables by the window. She’d watched them grow over the years; from timid third years on their first weekend of exploration to rambunctious sixth years vying for the attention of everyone around them. It was hard not to smile whenever they came around. Rosmerta tried not to play favorites with the students, but it was hard to not adore the little band of friends. 

James Potter and Sirius Black with their mischievous eyes and daring grins. Sweet reserved Peter Pettigrew who was happy to follow his friends into whatever trouble they got into. There was no denying the kind smile of Remus Lupin, whose eyes held the heavy weight of someone twice his age and a wit sharper than most. 

Others had tried to flit in and out of the group. Bright, vibrant Lily Evans had finally given into the constant pursuit by James and spent her time with the group. A fierce blonde named Marlene came and went with ease, carrying on with them at times. There was a time when she thought that Sirius might be interested in the girl, but that hadn’t worked out apparently. 

No matter who came into the group, the four boys always held strong. 

The cold weather outside blew in each time that someone opened the door to the bar, wind rattling in the exposed rafters. It was the last weekend before the holiday break and the sleepy village was packed with excited teenagers picking up last minute gifts. This also meant that Rosmerta was too busy filling drinks and tending the bar to notice the oncoming stampede. It grew a little louder each time someone came in until people were peeking out the windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was causing the noise. 

By the time they reached the Three Broomsticks, it was too late. The door burst open as Sirius Black skidded into the room, James right on his heels belting out the chorus to ‘We Wish You a Merry Christmas’. Remus and Lily were not far behind, Marlene following with a rosy faced Peter. Snow clung to their shoulders and hair as they continued to sing. 

Two dark heads bound between the tables until the entire bar was singing along with the gaggle of friends. The caroling group made their way to their normal table, Sirius jumping up on a chair as the song came to an end. Rosmerta should have called him down, but it was tradition. They had come caroling through the streets every year since they were thirteen, making the bar their last stop. Denying them had only made them more adamant. Besides, Sirius had explained to her once, it was all good-natured Christmas fun and who could deny that trademark Sirius Black smile. 

If they sung a little too loudly, she didn’t mind, setting a tray of special holiday butterbeers on their table. And if there was a bottle of firewhiskey tucked to the side, she had no idea how that got there. She'd always been a bit soft for them, but this year in particular was hard. It was the last year of the annual Christmas caroling. The boys would graduate in the spring and head off into the world as adults. 

Settling back at the bar, Rosmerta smiled as a more subdued song broke out, Lily leading them in a round of Jingle Bells. She wasn’t a professor, but she knew them all well enough to see the happiness at a break, trying not to worry about the darkness that lay before them in the future. A world balancing on the razor edge of war. Instead, she watched the way that Peter sang a little too loudly, waving his hands as he settled next to Marlene. 

Or how James pulled Lily into his lap and kissed her for just a little too long to be considered decent in pubic. 

As the night wore on and the drinks flowed, she watched the way a dark head and a tawny one bent in. And if it was a little closer than friends normally sat, she ignored it for the serene look that crossed Remus’s face, fingers lacing discretely with Sirius’s before their hands slipped under the table. 

Rosmerta smiled, watching their lives play out from behind the bar, knowing that there would be other weekends to come. They would return back from break and springtime weekends would draw the self-proclaimed Marauder’s into her Inn over and over again. Surely the boys would convince some other group to continue the yearly tradition of caroling through the streets when they graduated. Somehow it would live on, she was certain of that. And yet, watching them, she knew. Many would come, many would go. 

But it would never be the same.


	14. Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen | Santa Claus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are pieces of 'The Night Before Christmas' by Clement Clarke Moore in this chapter.

”Pads, he’s too young to believe in Santa Claus.” 

”Nonsense, Prongs! Pete believed in him until at least third year.” 

”Hey!” 

James rolled his eyes as an argument broke out between the two on the merits of whether it was okay to believe in Santa Claus after the age of five. Instead he wandered into the kitchen where Lily was making dinner. The smell was divine, inhaling deeply as he settled into a chair at the table. 

”Can you believe those guys? Harry’s not even one. How is he supposed to believe in Santa Claus?” He pulled off his glasses, using his shirt to wipe the lenses before slipping them back onto his nose. Lily offered him a shrug as she continued to stir the bubbling pot on the stove. Her other hand moved in a circular motion, another spoon magically stirring the pot on the back burner. 

”I don’t know. It’s kind of cute.” 

”Cute? Are you serious?” 

”No, he’s in the living room.” 

If he could, he would have glared daggers into his wife’s back. James let out a long sigh, shaking his head as he leaned the chair back on two legs. 

”I hate that he’s turned you to the dark side.” 

”I told you no more Star Wars references at Christmas.” 

A loud crash came from the living room where the argument between Sirius and Peter had turned into a wrestling match. James didn’t bother to go check on them. It would get sorted. Or they’d break a bunch of stuff and Lily could deal with it. A thought occurred to him and he glanced around the room and let the legs of the chair fall forward again. 

”Wait a second. Where is our son? And Remus for that matter.” He asked, looking up at Lily with an arched brow. She turned to face him slowly, face deadpan as he cocked one hip to the side and balanced her hand against it. 

”It took you long enough. I think Remus took him upstairs.” 

Brow furrowed, James hopped up from the chair and moved to give her a quick kiss. Peeking back into the living room to make sure that the other two were still alive (they were, Sirius just had Pete in a headlock), he climbed the stairs quickly to see where Remus had stolen Harry off to. The nursery door was open at the end of the hall, slowing as he heard the gentle timber of the other man’s voice. 

”…all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.” 

Pausing, he leaned to listen for a moment, edging closer to the half open door. The light was dim, but he could see into the room from where he was standing. Remus was sitting in the rocking chair, Harry cradled in his arms and a book laying across his lap. It was a familiar story. He could remember his friend reading it in the Common Room during the holidays. 

”The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.” 

There was a small flash of light as whimsical figures began to spin in the air; a quiet babble of excitement coming from Harry. James tucked his legs crisscross underneath him as he listened, watching the sweet scene from the hallway. A smile settled on his lips, content to watch his friend read the Christmas story to his son. Eventually Sirius came up, followed by Pete, tiptoeing in the hall once they saw him sitting on the floor. 

The small group sat huddled with each other outside the room, listening to the sound of him reading and watching through the door, even if they couldn’t see everything. It was a strange comfort, almost like being back at Hogwarts. Sirius let his chin rest on his knees as the story continued on, Peter laying down on the floor. 

That was how Lily found them when she came up to get them for dinner; sprawled out and listening to the serene sound of Remus voice as he read, telling Harry the story of Santa Claus visiting on Christmas night.


	15. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fifteen | Mistletoe

”You really didn’t have to come with me. I’m just returning this book to the library. I can do it on my own.” Remus glanced at Sirius in his peripherals as they walked, book held close to his chest. It wasn’t like the other boy to just volunteer to go to the library for no reason. 

”Nah, it’s fine. I’d just be sitting in the room listening to James drone on about Lily.” He smiled, stretching his arms up over his head and settling his hands at the back of his neck. There was such a cavalier air to him as they walked. Tie loose around his neck, shirt untucked, hair wild. A faint blush spread over his cheeks and he glanced away quickly, swallowing hard as he clutched at his book a little tighter. 

Things were still weird between them. 

The ‘prank’ last year had put a strain on their friendship, but they’d managed to work past most of it during the summer. Only after James had locked them in a room at his house and forced them to talk. It had seemed like life would get back to normal. Until Sirius had decided to confess his feelings. 

Remus chewed at his lower lip, worrying at the thicker line of scar tissue that pulled along his pout. The admission had taken him by surprise. Never in his lifetime would he have imagined that Sirius felt the same way he did. He’d been in love with the other boy since they were fourteen. 

But Sirius was fire and impulse; acting on his feelings without rational thought. How was he supposed to believe that his confession was real and not just some rash decision made out of friendly affection? He was too afraid of getting burned to dive in head first, content to let things dwell on the surface. 

So they were taking things slow. It wasn’t the dark-haired boy’s favorite thing, but he’d accepted the stipulations set out with grace and levity. Which was why it didn’t surprise Remus much when he reached a hand down and their fingers brushed a moment before he felt the warmth wrap around his long digits. The blush returned full force, but he didn’t pull his hand away. 

”Pads…” 

”Nobody is gonna see us, Moony. We’re the only people out right now. Don’t worry so much.” He gave a squeeze to his hand and Remus turned to ask how he knew they were alone, catching a glimpse of parchment as he stuffed it into his pocket. The map. Of course. 

Letting out a breath, he held his hand a little tighter, eyes steadfastly watching ahead of them. The library wasn’t that far ahead of them, but he felt Sirius stop, his grip on his hand keeping him from moving forward any further. Glancing back, his brow arched smoothly at the amused look on his features, bright eyes sparkling with amusement. 

”What are you on about now.” He asked with an exasperated sigh. No answer came, just the further tug of his lips into a cheshire grin that was borderline threatening. He tugged and it caught Remus off guard, stumbling back into him, books landing on the floor at their feet with a heavy thud. “Sirius, wha-“ 

His words were cut off quickly as he swooped in, lips pressing firmly to his in a kiss that was more surprise than finesse. That melted away quickly as his hands came up to curl over the sides of Remus’s neck, thumbs stroking along the underside of his jaw in a way that sent electricity down his spine. It was fire and ice; sparking to life in his veins and flooding him with the cool sensation of joy that came with something one wasn’t supposed to be doing. 

After what felt like years, he pulled back, fingers still working little bolts of pure bliss through his body. His eyes opened (when had they shut?) and he stared into the amused storm that rumbled like thunder across Sirius’s face. Words fought to get past his teeth, but nothing fell off his tongue as he continued to stand there, dumbfounded by the kiss. 

”I… um. Wha?” Incoherent gibberish only made his smile grow and Remus stomach turned in a way that was pleasant and terrifying. His fingers were still moving over his neck in soft circles and he couldn’t have moved away even if he wanted to. Sirius looked up and he followed the gaze. A floating sprig of mistletoe hovered in the archway they stood under, charmed into place with a red ribbon. 

His mouth formed the word ‘Oh’, but no sound came out, captured by the sudden movement forward as Sirius caught his lips again. All thought of returning the book was lost as, he pressed in closer and threaded his fingers into dark hair, wrapped up in the kiss he hadn’t known he needed.


End file.
